Meet me at the Park
Bradley wartete im Aufzug, um in den dritten Stock zu kommen. Er war dabei seine Freundin in ihrer Wohnung zu besuchen. Als der Aufzug das Stockwerk erreichte und sich die Türen öffneten, trat er hinaus in den Flur. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung begegnete er mehreren unbekannten Leuten, aber er blieb nicht stehen um sie zu begrüßen, er lief nur weiter. Als er bei ihrer Tür ankam wollte er klopfen, doch dann stoppte er. An ihrer Tür war eine Notiz, an ihn gerichtet: Bradley, Triff mich am Park. -Cindy Es war ein bisschen komisch, aber Bradley ignorierte es und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, er glaubte etwas zu riechen. Es war ein schwacher, unheimlicher Geruch, wie Rauch. Einer der Mieter des Gebäudes musste Raucher sein, sagte er sich. Er ignorierte es und ging zurück zum Aufzug. __________ Bradley kam am Park an. Er stieg aus seinem Auto und sah sich um, es war dunkel, es war schon nach acht. Er fragte sich, warum Cindy ihn hier treffen wollte und wieso so spät. Bradly lief den Weg entlang und sah sich nach ihr um. Er erreichte eine Parkbank und setzte sich hin, sich fragend wann sie auftauchen würde; oder ob sie schon hier war. Er sah hoch zur Lampe, die die Bank beleuchtete. Motten flogen überall um das Licht herum und wollten zu ihrem irreführenden Licht. Über zehn Minuten vergingen. Dann hörte er etwas. “Hier drüben!” Bradley setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er dachte er hätte Cindys Stimme gehört. Nachdem er einige Minuten nichts hörte, entschied er, dass es nur Einbildung war. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah auf seine Uhr, es war fast zwanzig nach acht. Bradley seufzte. “Bradley hier drüben!” Bradley sprang auf; er wusste genau, dass er sich diese Stimme nicht eingebildet hatte. Er sah sich um und rief ihren Namen: “Cindy wo bist du?” “Ich bin hier drüben!” Bradley lief in die Richtung ihrer Stimme, als sein Handy klingelte. Er hob es auf und starrte darauf, die Person die ihn anrief war Cindy. Er war verwirrt, aber dann überlegte er sich, dass Cindy vielleicht gedacht hat, dass er noch mehr Hilfe brauch um sie zu finden, weshalb sie ihn angerufen hat. Er hob ab: “Hallo? Cindy?” “Bradley? Warum willst du mich im Park treffen?” “Was? Aber hast du nicht-” “Du hast mir vor ein paar Stunden eine Nachricht geschickt, erinnerst du dich? Du hast geschrieben, dass ich dich an deinem Apartment treffen soll, also bin ich zu dir gegangen. Als ich angekommen bin hast du eine Nachricht hinterlassen, auf der stand, ich soll dich am Park treffen, was ist so besonders am Park?” “Aber Cindy ich- . . . Cindy?” Die normalen Geräusche am anderen Ende stoppten und er konnte etwas Anderes immer lauter werden hören; Statik. Bradley legte auf und rief sie noch einmal an, doch wieder konnte er nur Statik hören. Es wurde immer lauter und lauter, bis es in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Er legte sein Telephon beiseite; vielleicht spielte sie ihm nur ein Streich. Es war eine gute Idee, er im dunklen Park, allein. Er wusste, dass er ihr keine Nachricht geschickt hatte, ihn am Park zu treffen; zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er etwas anderes getan. “Ich bin hier drüben! Beeil dich!” Wieder hörte Bradley ihre Stimme. “Ich komme!”, rief er und lief schnell in die Richtung ihrer Stimme. Er kam dort an, wo er sie vermutete, aber es war niemand dort. In der Nähe war ein kleines Backsteingebäude, wahrscheinlich Toiletten. “Cindy bist du hier?“ Her lief zum Gebäude, versuchte seine Augen an das gedämpfte Licht zu gewöhnen, das von der summenden Lampe in der Nähe des Gebäudes ausgestrahlt wurde. Er konnte die Grillen zirpen und die Blätter rascheln hören. Und er roch Rauch. “Genau hier.” Die Grillen hörten auf zu zirpen. Bradley sah, dass jemand gegen die Wand lehnte, doch es war dunkel und er konnte nur Umrisse der Person erkennen, doch er vermutete, dass es Cindy war. Er lief zu ihr und streckte seinen Arm. Sie streckte ihren ebenfalls aus und nahm seine in ihre. “Cindy, wieso sind wir-?” Ihre Hand drückte seine und er zuckte etwas zurück. Nun im Licht sah er, dass ein dunkler, rötlicher Handschuh über die viel zu große Hand gestülpt war. Er war auf keinen Fall Cindys Hand. Er keuchte und versuchte seine Hand zu befreien. “Was ist los?” Diese Stimme, erst klang sie wie Cindys, doch sie wurde zum Ende hin dunkler und unheimlich, so eine Stimme hatte er noch nie gehört. Wieder versuchte er seine Hand wegzuziehen, als die Hand seine fest umklammerte. So fest, dass er seine Finger taub werden fühlte. “Lass mich los!”, rief er, versuchte ihn weg zustoßen. Die Person schritt immer mehr ins gedämpfte Licht. Er war groß, größer als alle die Bradley je gesehen hatte. Irgendwas zwischen 2,45 und 2,75 Meter. Er war ganz in schwarz angezogen, mit einem schwarzen Trenchcoat und einer weißen Krawatte. Sein Gesicht war bedeckt von einem Bandana, auf das ein grauenerregendes Gesicht gemalt wurde, mit gelben durchdringenden Augen und einem langen Grinsen mit scharfen Zähnen. Bradley schrie, der seltsame Mann gab keinen Ton von sich. Bradley riss seine Hand zurück, aber der Mann hielt sein Handgelenk fest umschlossen und packte noch fester zu. Der Mann beugte sich nach unten und alles schien zu stoppen. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig still an. Plötzlich, mit einer einzigen Bewegung des Handgelenkes, verdrehte der Mann seine Hand und brach Bradleys Handgelenk. Bradley schrie und der Mann drückte seine Hand ein weiteres Mal und brach so die Knochen in Bradleys Hand. Bradley kreischte, hoffend, dass jemand ihn hören und ihn retten würde, aber niemand war in der Nähe. Er streckte seinen unverletzten Arm aus und umfasste das Handgelenk des Mannes, versuchte seine verletzte Hand zu befreien. Der Mann knurrte und griff nach Bradleys anderen Arm oberhalb seines Handgelenks. Er drückte ihn mir seinen Daumen nach unten und der Knochen in Bradleys Arm brach. Wieder fing Bradley an vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Der Mann lies Bradleys Arm los und hob ihn an seiner verletzten Hand hoch, bis sie auf einer Höhe waren; Bradleys Füße berührten den Boden nicht mehr. Bradley hörte auf zu schreien, er schnappte nur noch nach Luft. Die Haut seines Handgelenks war aufgerissen und Blut strömte seinen Arm herunter. Der Mann starrte ihn an, das Gesicht das auf das Bandana gemalt war grinste; die nicht sehenden Augen starrten ihn zornig an. Der Mann hob seinen anderen Arm und griff in Richtung Bradleys Kopf. “Bitte! Lass mich gehen!”, flehte Bradley; der Mann legte seine Hand auf Bradleys Kopf. “Wenn du mich gehen lässt verspreche ich niemanden die Wahrheit zu sagen!” Der Mann giff in Bradleys Haar, seine Finger gruben sich in Bradleys Haut. “Ich werde nicht mal der Polizei oder meiner Freundin oder selbst dem Arzt sagen was passiert ist!” Der Mann bewegte seine Finger, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. “Ich werde sagen es war ein Unfall! Ich werde sagen, dass ich gelaufen bin und ein Stein sich gelöst hat oder, oder-” Der Mann hielt inne und auch Bradley hörte auf zu reden. Ein Funken Hoffnung kam in Bradley auf, vielleicht würde der Mann ihn gehen lassen! Vielleicht konnte er entkommen! Vielleicht konnte er- Der Mann schloss seine Hand, zerquetschte Bradleys Schädel. Er lies Bradleys ruinierte Hand los und hielt ihn nur an seinem zerquetschten Kopf in der Luft. Er schien es zu genießen, als das Blut den Nacken der frischen Leiche herunterlief und seine Kleidung befleckte. Nach fast einer Minute lies er die Leiche fallen. Sie fiel auf den Zement und Blut spritzte auf seine Schuhe. Der Mann holte ein Feuerzeug und eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche. Er zündete eine Zigarette an und packte den Rest der Packung und sein Feuerzeug wieder zurück in seine Tasche. Mit seiner freien Hand entfernte er das Bandana von seinem Gesicht, so dass der Teil, wo sein Mund sein sollt, unbedeckt war. Dann schien seine fahle weiße Haut auf zu reißen, schwarzes Blut strömte aus den Wunden und entblößte spitze, rote Zähne. Er steckte die Zigarette in seinen Mund und lehnte sich gegen die Ziegelsteinwand. __________ Nach einer gewissen Zeit lief jemand anderes den Weg, den der nun verstorbene Bradley gegangen war. Der Mann sah hinüber und grinste, als er es sah. Er nahm die Zigarette aus seinem Mund und schnipste sie weg; sie landete auf Bradleys Leiche und ging aus. Er griff nach der Leiche und schleppte sie hinter das Gebäude, um sie zu verstecken. Dann brachte er sein Bandana wieder in Ordnung, so dass es sein 'Gesicht' wieder bedeckte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, verhüllt von der Dunkelheit. __________ Die Person kam näher, sie schien schnell zu laufen. Sie suchte nach jemanden. “Bradley? Bradley bist du hier? Warum willst du mich so spät im Park treffen? Warum hast du mich vorher versetzt? Wo bist du!? ” Cindy sah sich eilig um, sie war frustriert und besorgt. Sie verzog das Gesicht und fächerte sich Luft zu, als sie plötzlich Tabak roch. Wieder rief sie: “Bradley wo bist-” “Ich bin hier drüben.” Sie hörte Bradleys Stimme. Cindy sah das Gebäude und sie sah jemand im Dunkeln gegen die Mauer lehnend. “Da bist du! Schäm dich; ich war krank vor Sorge!“ Sie lief schnell in seine Richtung, zum Mauerwerk. Sie war wütend auf ihn, aber gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass ihm nichts passiert war. “Was tun wir hier? Warum rieche ich-” Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um ihn von der Wand weg und ins Licht zu ziehen. Original Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Übersetzung